


it's only some plastic

by lovesickcalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M, basically luke gets a nose job, sugarbaby!luke, sugardaddy!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickcalum/pseuds/lovesickcalum
Summary: sugar daddy calum lets luke get nose job.title from mr.potato head by melanie martinez





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, edited on my phone! x

Since the moment they started their relationship a little over a year and a half ago, Calum could remember Luke constantly talking about wanting a nose job. He wasn't sure why, he thought the blondes boys nose was adorable with a little rounded tip. But nonetheless, he wanted nothing more than for his baby to feel comfortable and happy with the body he inhabits. So for Luke's birthday, the Maori boy treated him to a nose job. He didn't give a budget. He wanted Luke to pick the surgeron who would do it and do his own research on what doctor would fit his needs. And he did, a surgeon in LA that had operated on multiple celebrities and had even been featured on a episode of Blotched, a show Luke watched religiously. Calum didn't hesitate to agree and had his management call and schedule an appointment with the surgeon.

**

The day of the surgery, Calum could clearly tell Luke was nervous by the way he chewed on his perfectly done acrylic nails, the way his leg bounced in the car, the way he couldn't sit still and constantly looked around then back at his boyfriend in the waiting room as Calum filled out forms for him.

The tan boy pulled him into his lap, despite the few glances they got from other patients and family members waiting. Luke leaned into his chest, nuzzling his face into his neck and whispering out a small, "I'm scared..."  
Calum frowned, his hand instinctively going under Luke's (Calum's really) Santa Cruz sweatshirt, massaging small circles into the base of Luke's back.

"Why's that, baby? You were so excited yesterday...you've been talking about this for so long."

Luke nodded as he listened to his boyfriend speak, Calum feeling Luke's hot breath against his neck as he spoke.

"I know but..." he trailed off aimlessly, not really sure why he was so scared all of a sudden. "Something could go wrong...I could end up looking like a toucan or a pug and I don't want that..." the blonde felt Calum chuckle, which instantly made his lips go into a pout, hiding his face into his hands. He knew he sounded silly but it was true, that was a legitimate reason as the why he was scared. 

Calum pulled his hands from his face and pulled them into his tattooed ones, whispering so only Luke could hear him. "Y'know I'll still love you, right baby? I don't care what you look like as long as you're happy. And he's done the best nose jobs in the business, baby boy. He won't mess up."

Luke nodded and decided not to say anything, taking a deep breath and waiting for his name to be called and be wheeled into the operating room.

** 

When Calum was led to Luke, he was already awake, dressed, and sat up on the chair next to his bed. He seemed dazed, his eyes glazed over as he stared blankly at different objects in the room. 

"He'll probably experience some dizziness and nausea. He needs rest until the anesthesia wears off completely and he'll probably feel and look a little confused until it does. Make sure to change the bandages every three hours and it should stop bleeding in a few hours. If it doesn't, give us a call and we'll fix him up. Take your time, the car's already waiting out front for you guys. Here's his prescription." And with that, the small red head nurse handed Calum a slip of paper with the prescription and bounds out the room, the Maori boys attention now all on his boyfriend. He took in the bandages on the bridge of the boys nose and the gauze under, taped all the way to his prominent cheek bones. He face was clearly swollen, brushing already starting under his eyes and some splotches on his cheeks, his slightly heavy breaths coming out of his mouth since he couldn't use his nose, obviously. Calum made his way over to wear Like was sitting, the boy wincing when he looked up to quickly at his boyfriend, making his sinuses feel like they're about to blow up. Calum shushed him, crouching in front of him, resting his big hands in Luke's knees. 

"How ya feeling, baby?" His voice was gentle and calm, his deep brown eyes searching Luke's blue one for any sign of an answer. 

Luke simply shrugged one shoulder, leaning toward slightly and resting his much smaller hands on each of Calum's shoulders, mumbling out, "okay, I guess..." His throat felt as if it was on fire and he knew it was from not being moistened during surgery. He knew he'd have a sore throat by tomorrow. 

Calum nodded understandingly, gently rubbing his thumb over Luke's knees, leaning up to peck Luke's lip softly as he didn't respond. But he figured he probably had no idea what was actually happening and all was wanted rest. 

"Let's get you to bed, alright babydoll?" He didn't need Luke to approve, he was going to bed whether he wanted to or not. 

He stood up, holding both hands out for Luke. The blonde gently put his in Calum, pushing himself up, leaning his weight on Calum as he stood, his eyes shutting closed immediately. 

"You okay?" He wrapped an arm around Luke's waist, the other holding Luke's hand as they walked out slowly. Luke whimpered occasionally, Calum immediately shushing him and reassuring the younger boy. 

Luke was all whimpers and winces on the ride home, especially when they would hit a pothole, making the black suv bounce slightly. Calum made him hold a bag, knowing how easily Luke got car sickness on a regular basis, adding drugs to that mix only made the tan boy more worried. 

The trip up to their hotel room went better than expected, Calum leading Luke to the king sized bed, already stripping his converse clad feet. 

"Just lay down and try to rest, okay?" His hand ran through Luke's tousled blonde hair, feeling him nod as he laid against the headboard. They both knew Luke wasn't able to fully lie down or else he'd probably feel like absolutely no air was making its way into his lungs. 

"cuddle..." it was more a command than question that Calum would usually scold Luke for but he made an acceptation today, knowing his head wasn't in the right place. Calum nodded, climbing over Luke to lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around the thinner and smaller boy, Luke shifting so his head was laying on his toned torso. They didn't say anything, just laid in comfortable silence. Luke fell asleep shortly after, Calum entertaining himself on his phone quietly, not wanting to risk waking up Luke from his much needed sleep. 

When Luke woke up, he was in the same position he fell asleep in but he felt like shit. Literal shit. He blinked a few times to get his fuzzy vision to adjust to the dimly lit room, only a glimmer of the sun coming through the hotel's blackout curtains. A whimper involuntarily left his mouth, his nails lightly digging into Calum's stomach. It was enough to get his attention. 

"You okay, baby boy?" He felt Calum's calloused fingers lightly rub against his back as he stared at him intently. 

Another whimper left Luke's mouth. 

"C'mon baby, you gotta use your words." The older man coaxed, letting Luke take his time to finally speak up. 

"It hurts..." His voice came out raspy and rough, a small "hmph" leaving his closed mouth when he realized his throat was still dry. 

Calum immediately frowned, reaching over to the nightstand to wear the prescription pain killers were sitting. He'd managed to get someone to go pick them up from the 24 hour pharmacy not far from their house. 

"Just take one of these, okay? It should help. You still tired?" He asked, as he managed to get one of the round tablets into his hand into Luke's, holding a water bottle for him as well.

Luke nodded tiredly, slipping the tiny pill into his dry mouth, letting Calum hold the water bottle up to his lips as he drank.

And with that, the eldest let him fall asleep again, mumbling something about "getting food in you later."

** 

The day Luke was getting his bandages off was bittersweet. He was excited to see his new nose but was also scared for the reason that multiple people have stated getting bandages felt like absolute hell. But the blonde knew it'd be worth it. 

The swelling on his face had gone down tremendously, even managing to cover up the lighter brushing with some concealer and foundation.

"Just sit real still for me, alright? You're just gonna feel a little pressure." The doctor explained as he stood next to where Luke was seated, his head titled back slightly.

Luke nodded and take a deep breath through his mouth, his hand gripping Calum's who was sat next to him.

He felt the bandaging slowly getting pulled and tugged, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't mean to but out of force of habit, his stiletto shaped nails digging into Calum's palm which earned a pained yelp from the boy. He mumbled an apology before he opened his eyes again once all the packaging was removed, blinking back tears coating his blue eyes. 

"Are you ready? There's a bit of swelling but it should go down in a few hours." And with that, Luke was handed a mirror. 

He stared at himself for a few seconds silently, Calum biting his lip nervously.

Luke loved it. It was everything he ever wanted. The angle from the side looked amazing. He loved how his nose had a contoured look and didn't look as thick as it used to. 

"It's amazing." He whispered, still completely tranced by the new, or fixed, addition to his face. 

He snapped out of it though, looking over at his boyfriend and throwing his arms around him tightly, which made the oldest chuckle as he hugged Luke back.

Luke leaned in, his lips gracefully lingering directly under Calum's ear and whispering, "thank you, daddy."


End file.
